The invention relates to window shutters and coverings, and more particularly to a window covering including two parts, each part having clear and opaque regions that block view when in one position in relation to each other and permits view through the covering when in another position.
Various shutter/blind apparatus have been made to close semicircular window openings. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,447, a plurality of rotatable slats are mounted in a semicircular frame. The slats are rotated to provide a view or block a view through the apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,241, a window blind has horizontal slats cut to fit into a semicircular window.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,153, a frame supports a fan-shaped pleated shade that is rotated from a folded open position to an unfolded closed position to that the shade covers a semicircular wind adjacent to the shade.
The above patents show examples of shutter apparatus for opening and closing semicircular windows, but are described only for purposed of showing examples of prior art for semicircular window shutters.
The invention is to a shutter device for covering windows and providing a means for xe2x80x9copeningxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cclosingxe2x80x9d the shutter to provide and block vision though the shutter. The shutter device is adaptable to semicircular, circular and rectangular windows. The shutter utilizes two panels of clear material, such as glass and plastic, each panel has alternate clear and opaque areas. When the two panels are aligned so that clear areas are adjacent (open position), there is viewing through the window. When an opaque area is aligned over a clear area, vision through the shutter (closed position) is blocked.
A first of the two shutter panels is secured to a window by attachment devices such as hook and loop fasteners, two sided adhesive devices, and screws. The second shutter panel is moveably mounted over the first shutter panel. When the shutter is in the xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d position, the clear areas on both shutter panels are aligned. When the shutter is in the xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d position, the opaque areas on the second shutter panel are moved to be adjacent to the clear areas on the first shutter panel blocking vision through the shutter.